Marble League 2019 Qualifiers
The qualifiers for Marble League 2019 took place on 26th January 2019. The Midnight Wisps, Savage Speeders and Oceanics had already pre-qualified as they came first, second and third respectively in the Marble League 2018. When the Oceanics were announced as the hosts for 2019, the O'rangers, who came fourth in 2018, became the final team to automatically qualify. 20 other teams entered the qualifiers to try to get themselves a place in Marble League 2019. The qualifiers consisted of four events: Funnel Race, Block Pushing, Relay Race and Underwater Race. Only the top 12 teams would qualify. Event 1: Funnel Race The first event of the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers, the Funnel Race, was held on the 26th of January 2019. Event The race was similar to the Funnel Race in Marble League 2017. It featured 8 funnels. The rules were the same as previous funnel spinning events (the last marble to finish wins). 10 marbles are in each heat, with the times from each heat being combined to find an overall winner. Heats Heat A Heat B Results Event 2: Block Pushing The second event of the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers, Block Pushing, was held on the 26th of January 2019. Event Block Pushing returned to the Marble League but is slightly different to Block Pushing in 2017. Four teams roll down a track into a block and push it as far as they can. The teams will then push again in a different lane and their highest result will be their score for the event. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Heat 4 Heat 5 Results Standings After Event Event 3: Relay Race The third event of the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers, the Relay Race, was held on the 26th of January 2019. Event The Relay Race returns from the Marble League 2017. One marble from each team rolls down part of the track as quickly as they can. They then crash into the next marble setting them off to complete their part of the race. The fourth marble in the team will complete the final part of the course. The quicker the team the more points they earn. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Heat 4 Heat 5 Results Standings After Event Event 4: Underwater Race The fourth and final event of the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers, the Underwater Race, was held on the 26th of January 2019. Event The Underwater Race returns from the Marble League 2017 with some changes. This year the course is made of three separate levels which all the marbles roll down whereas in 2017 each marble rolled down their own straight track. The marbles roll down the starting ramp into the water and then roll along the track until the finish line. The quicker the team the more points they earn. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Heat 4 Heat 5 Results Standings After Event Standings Standings After Each Event Overall Standings Trivia * The blocks and track used in block pushing were different to the Marble League 2017 so the Marble League record could not be used. * During the Relay Race, the Limers fans threw debris onto the track. The heat had to wait for security to clean it up. They threw more debris after the heat as well. * Team Primary did not finish in their heat of the Relay Race. They claim the Limers fans throwing debris were trying to stop the Raspberry Racers and also ended up blocking their team. They tried to appeal to the referee to redo the race but he rejected their appeal. This led to a fight between the Team Primary fans and the Raspberry Racers fans while the Team Galactic fans tried to escape the stadium. Some Oceanics fans also got involved. Eventually the Team Primary fans were banned from the stadium. * The Green Ducks managed to get enough points after the third event to qualify. Category:Events Category:Marble League Category:Marble League 2019 Category:Marble League 2019 Episodes